The present disclosure is related to methods, devices, and systems for adjusting a tooth position. Dental treatments, such as those in the orthodontic field may include repositioning misaligned teeth and changing bite configurations for improved cosmetic appearance and/or dental function. Repositioning can be accomplished, for example, by applying controlled forces to one or more teeth over a period of time.
As an example, repositioning may be provided through a process that uses one or more positioning appliances that are utilized for aligning teeth. Such appliances may, for example, utilize a thin shell of material having resilient properties, referred to as a “shell” or an “aligner,” that generally conforms to a patient's teeth but is slightly out of alignment with a current tooth configuration.
Placement of such an appliance over the teeth may provide controlled forces in specific locations to gradually move one or more teeth into a new configuration. Repetition of this process with successive appliances in progressive configurations can move the teeth through a series of intermediate arrangements to a final desired arrangement.
Such systems typically utilize materials that are light weight and/or transparent to provide a set of appliances that can be used serially such that, as the teeth move, a new appliance can be implemented to further move the teeth.